


Ready For It?

by lookingforatardis



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dancing, Drunkenness, Lil Timmy Tim, M/M, hahahaha, idk man just read it i dont want to spoil anything, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: They started listening to music and Timmy had remembered the day when Armie found his raps a few weeks ago. He'd been so embarrassed but Armie had laughed and said, "Damn that's hot. You had people falling at your feet in high school, didn't you?"Or, Armie and Timmy get so wasted that Lil Timmy Tim makes an appearance and Armie is very sexually frustrated.





	Ready For It?

**Author's Note:**

> This started because ...Ready for it? by tswift came on shuffle and I'm usually not a fan of that song but SOME PEOPLE were sending me videos of Lil Timmy Tim dancing last night and I stg my mind has not left this idea ever since. Especially at that one video where Timmy literally does a stripper move and then lifts his shirt like.......guys. ( www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ck8fv6iW3E)  
> Fair warning, you know who's writing this. It got away from me and went somewhere I wasn't anticipating. Pretty happy with it though.  
> I listened to Kid Cudi and Niki Minaj while writing, only their albums that would have been out while Timmy was in high school because those would have been his anthems.

"What's gotten into you?" Armie laughs, eyeing Timmy suspiciously. He'd never seen him this drunk, he realizes, but that wasn't it. This was different from normal Drunk Timmy. It was almost like he had some filter that just _fell_ and he let loose completely. It was like—

_OH._ Armie bites his lip to stop from laughing. He knew _exactly_ what this side of Timmy was. He’d seen it before, but only in videos.

"Nothing? Just turn the music up," Timmy smirked, taking a sip out of his glass that was really more like a gulp. He looked at Armie and raised an eyebrow, glance flicking to the phone on his lap and back up. Armie turned the music up and wondered idly if Timmy would dance. God, that would be something. He'd never gotten Timmy to _really_ let go enough to dance before. Timmy, still standing, sways a little to the beat, lifting his glass as he glances at the window while Kid Cudi catches his flow. Armie watches, smirk toying at his lips, entranced by Timmy as he starts rapping under his breath. He turns suddenly, looking at Armie dead in the eyes and says, "No one talks, lost in the motherfucking mood," in time with Kid Cudi. And then he's back to swaying, gaze drifting around the room and he starts to find a groove.

It had been awhile since Timmy had given in to this side of himself, just allowing himself to be careless and jam out to rap. He and Armie had hung out before and listened to his music, but they never got wasted while doing it. It made him more comfortable, made him not care as much about embarrassing himself. Who cared, anyway? What would happen? Armie had already seen his videos from high school, it couldn't get worse than that, he thought. So, he let go.

"Are you gonna rap some more-"

"Shh, I'm _vibing_ ," Timmy interrupts. Armie laughs softly and sits back in his chair, thinking this was going to be interesting. Timmy starts rapping, the lines practiced and familiar across his lips, _there's a hunger in the night, the moonlight kissing the nips on a model frame, I kissed her inner thigh-_ Armie swallows as Timmy stares at him while he raps, his body rocking back and forth. _Interesting,_ he thinks. Yes, this was an interesting development.

When the song ended, Timmy walked over to him and grabbed the phone from his lap, dropping to his knees to skim through songs on Armie's phone, his elbows resting on his knees, his head nodding absentmindedly as All Along played until he found a new song to play. Armie watched him, holding his breath. He was too drunk for this, and Timmy was too old to play innocent.

"Ah, fuck yeah," Timmy mutters, clicking shuffle on Micki Minaj's album Pink Friday and standing, tossing the phone back to Armie suddenly. Turn Me On starts playing, Timmy getting hyped up with a laugh. He looks at Armie with a smirk and starts dancing. "You're no fun! Come on!" he says, motioning to dance. Armie laughs and puts his hands up in defense as if to say _no fucking way, dude._ Timmy shrugs and a smirk breaks out on his face as he looks straight at Armie in a power stance. "Make me come alive, come on and turn me on. Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on. I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on-" Armie narrows his gaze, shaking his head as Timmy starts dancing while he sings, trying to get Armie to react in some way that would force him out of his seat. There was no way he was getting up now.

"Seriously?" Timmy asks when Armie shakes his head. "Fine." He has a devious look in his eyes as the next verse starts and he sings along, dancing and downing his drink. "You're going to dance at some point," he says, walking over and crowding Armie's space, his eyes bright with liquor and adrenaline as he reaches around Armie for the older man’s drink and downs it slowly. He puts the glass back on the side table and smirks when he notices Armie's eyes follow his movements, his chest rising and falling. Armie was trying not think about what was happening. Hell, he didn't even know what was happening. He never thought he'd end up sitting in his tiny Italian apartment with Timmy dancing suggestively before him. He poured himself another drink as Timmy moved back and side stepped around the room, his high school rap persona coming out even more with every passing moment as the added liquid courage coursed through his already drunk veins. "Ay," he says, winking to Armie just before Nicki Minaj's part comes up, which he begins rapping perfectly and expressively, Armie going warm. By the time it gets back to the chorus, he's jumping up and down, trying not to focus as much on Armie sitting there and instead letting go and enjoying himself.

Armie watches the way his hair sticks to his forehead, how his shirt rides up, the way his voice changes when Roman Holiday comes on and he starts rapping, his entire demeanor changing. _Fuck,_ Armie thinks as Timmy glances at him while rapping. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Armie realizes that his jaw has dropped and his eyes were probably starting to glass over as he watched. Timmy seems to notice and begins catering to Armie more, again trying to get him out of the chair, to react, anything. Armie resists, Timmy sauntering over and leaning down, his hands grasping Armie's and pulling him out the chair. "Nah, man, come on!" he complains.

"You're _going_ to dance or this is going to get awkward," Timmy threatens with a look. Armie narrows his gaze as Sex in the Lounge starts and Timmy starts rapping, walking in a circle around Armie, his finger tracing a slow seductive line across his chest and back, gently pushing his chest with he's facing Armie again. He stops rapping and looks at him, the smirk on his face steady as he lets the rap continue without him. Timmy's gaze flickers to Armie's lips for a fraction of a second, so fast that Armie thinks he imagined it. He didn’t.

"What are you doing?" Armie asks breathless, much to his surprise and chagrin. It makes Timmy lift his eyebrows in amusement. He sways and starts dancing again, the chorus ringing in their ears now. Armie swallows, frustrated that he can't seem to make his body move away when Timmy starts rapping Lil Wayne's part, his body moving mere inches from Armie, knowing _exactly_ what he's doing; years of using the persona _Lil Timmy Tim_ to get laid guiding his movements as Armie watches with a clenched jaw to hold onto some control.

They'd been filming for quite a while and were more than comfortable with each other at this point. They did the midnight scene today and came back to the room to get drunk and laugh off the tension. It was backfiring, to say the least.

Timmy lifts his hand and lets his finger trace the collar of Armie's shirt. "You really won't dance with me?" he asks, his voice low. He looks up into Armie's blue eyes from under his lashes, determination ghosting his face. "That's a shame."

Armie holds his gaze and tries to come up with something witty to say but the alcohol and Timmy's cologne are working against him. He was very rarely this affected by anything. Timmy had barely touched him and he felt like he was on fire, the place where Timmy's finger rested against his throat burning the brightest. Timmy backs up suddenly, two quick strides backwards with a smile before he turns and walks over to the phone. Armie lets out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, his chest heaving. Timmy glances over his shoulder at the sound, his blood pressure rising ever higher at the sight of Armie shakily running a hand through his hair and grabbing at the back of his neck as he closes his eyes and swallows.

When they were filming today, Timmy thought he was going to lose it. When Armie ran his hands over his ass, his hot breath against his skin, fingers dragging along his body…Timmy started planning the drinking the moment Armie pinned him to the bed and kissed his neck, Luca's voice calling _cut_ doing nothing to stop the pressing of Armie's hips against his. When they wrapped for the day, he asked him if he wanted to grab a drink. They started listening to music and Timmy had remembered the day when Armie found his raps a few weeks ago. He'd been so embarrassed but Armie had laughed and said _damn that's hot. You had people falling at your feet in high school, didn't you?_

The choice to play rap was a conscious one. He was getting touched tonight, damn it. Those Italian girls weren't cutting it.

He put something slower on, some seductive playlist that had Armie turning his head to look at Timmy. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Oh, look who found his voice," Timmy teased. He starts rapping along with the song, eyes never breaking Armie's as he walked over to him. When they're close enough that their chests were nearly touching, Timmy lifted his hand to Armie's arm, his finger slipping under the fabric of his sleeve the skim delicately along his skin, feeling the tremor his slow movement caused Armie.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Armie asked again, no longer trying to hide the way his vision was going hazy and his voice dropping.

"Dance with me," Timmy whispers, looking up into Armie's eyes. Suddenly, he steps back, his body retreating and withdrawing from Armie. The hot and cold thing was starting to drive Armie insane. "Or kiss me. You're choice."

"You're going to kill me," Armie says, frustrated. "We'll end up making out regardless and you fucking know it. Goddamn tease," he spits. Timmy smirks, knowing he's won at the way Armie responds. "God, just fucking kiss me," he says before closing the distance and grabbing Timmy's face, kissing him with a moan as Timmy immediately parts his lips to shove his tongue into his mouth. He bites his lip and tugs in retaliation, grabbing a fistful of Timmy’s hair and pulling. Timmy's hands travel over his back, slipping his hands into Armie's back pockets and squeezing as he exhales against Armie’s lips. "Oh, fuck you," Armie mumbles at the feeling.

"Maybe later," Timmy whispers, smirking against his lips, his hands snaking up under Armie’s shirt, eliciting another moan. He feels the room spinning and holds onto Armie to keep from falling over, his balance leaving him suddenly, his body overstimulated and too intoxicated to keep him standing. Armie doesn't seem to notice, grateful only for the additional contact.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and Armie swears loudly. Timmy laughs and straightens his clothes, accepting the fact that whoever was at the door could take one look at him and know he was hard and drunk off his ass. Armie collapses onto the bed and covers his face with his arms, the music still playing. Timmy stumbles to the front of the little apartment and opens the door to see Michael standing there in his pjs. He looks like he's just woke up. "What are you guys doing in here? It's 2 am, the shoot starts in less than six hours which means you have to be there in four to get ready." Timmy scratches the back of his neck and sways a little so he can glance back at the bed, grabbing the wall to steady himself. He rolls his eyes with a small smile when he sees Armie has seemingly decided to pretend he's not there despite this being his room. "Which means _I_ have to be up in four hours, so _please_ , just, sleep or something, I don’t care. Be quiet at least," he says. Timmy looks back at Michael and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry," he says. Michael sighs and hides a smile. He nods and ruffles Timmy's hair before saying goodnight and walking down the hall. Timmy closes the door and sinks against the cool surface, his eyes closed. The alcohol was hitting him hard and he could feel the less positive effects kicking in. He starts laughing at the absurdity of the situation, knowing Michael absolutely knows what was about to happen in this room, which means _Luca_ would know before lunch, which meant he was going to get a Loving Luca Lecture before dinner. He sighs and pushes off the wall- a mistake, he realizes, when his vision nearly blacks out from the room spinning- to grab a glass of water. He grasps the kitchenette counter and closes his eyes, trying to focus on staying standing. It was always like this with liquor for him. Wine was fine, he could come down from that without any trouble (though the comedown usually made him pretty contemplative). Liquor, however, that shit kicked in hard and gave him a ride of adrenaline until it absolutely destroyed him in the comedown. He should have known this would happen, but Armie was friskier when he got drunk off gin instead of wine, so he risked it. "Timmy?" Armie asks from the bed. "You okay?" The music is gone now, _Armie must have turned it off,_ he thinks.

"Mmm," he mumbles. "Fine, just…just dizzy." He fills a glass with water and sips it slowly before carrying the glass over to the bed. Armie scouts over so he can sit next to him, which he does carefully, his balance still off. Armie starts rubbing soothing circles on his back with his hand and Timmy leans into his side, his head pounding.

"You were fine a minute ago," Armie says, his lips pressing gently against the younger man's hair.

"This always happens with gin," he admits, rubbing his hand over his face before letting it fall onto Armie's leg. His limbs felt heavy. Damnit, tonight of all nights. He should have gotten drunk off wine, it would have taken more but it would have made him romantic instead of nauseous.

"You can stay here," Armie says quietly. Timmy hums in response, exhaust starting to kick in.

"Sorry," he mumbles, snuggling his face into Armie's shoulder. "Not how I wanted tonight to end," he adds.

Armie chuckles, still recovering from their makeout though calming down a little now as the room turned somber. "It's okay. Probably better it didn't happen," he admits, making Timmy groan.

"You've too much control," he complains, his hand patting Armie's leg once for emphasis, his voice muffled and slurred. Armie laughs quietly and tells Timmy to drink some more water. He doesn't want to tell him that control is absolutely not what he has, and that the only reason he wasn't tearing Timmy's clothes off him right now was because he was concerned the boy would pass out on him.

They crawl into bed together after a while, Timmy falling asleep immediately and Armie watching the hair fall against his forehead fondly. He was in trouble, and he knew it. This crossed a line and he wasn't sure he wanted to go back (even though he knew that was the only option. Luca would likely tell him as much the next day, he was sure of it). He let himself drift off to sleep next to Timmy, waking to an alarm with Timmy's head resting against his chest, their legs intertwined under the covers.

He realizes as Timmy opens his eyes slowly, smiling softly when he sees Armie, that he was done for. He'd never stop wanting him, in any way he could possibly have him, for as long as he lived, he was sure of it. The soft gold in Timmy's sleepy eyes was warming his heart, calling him to shore from the sea he felt lost at most of the time. He realizes as they start waking up, getting coffee, riding bikes to work, that things would never be the same because _he_ would never be the same. The realization hit him like a truck as Timmy laughed at Armie when he nearly fell off his bike while trying to ride without holding the handles. _He loved him_ , and it had irrevocably altered his attachment to the younger man. No longer could he deny his heart from gazing at him from across set. No longer could he stop his hand from wandering to touch his hair absentmindedly. No longer could he bring himself to care when Luca eyed him suspiciously. _He didn't care_. He just didn't care.

As long as Timmy was going to be a part of his life, he didn't give a damn what anyone thought. Let them talk. Let them share their theories, let them wonder if something had happened while filming. Let them talk. He loved Timmy, and he didn't care who knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :)  
> Find me on tumblr!


End file.
